Manga Madness
by Fortunate1
Summary: What would happen if the Death Note characters discovered that their lives were documented in a popular manga series? May chaos follow? *evil smile* Rated T for possible language. Contains spoilers! I suck at summaries, so... read it.
1. Matt&Mello

**Manga Madness**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note or any of the characters! (Except for possibly a few random thrown-in people) I don't own Halo either. Or Borders. *Wow I thought you people just assumed these things...*

**Final Words: **I just thought of this today... It won't make much sense, so don't complain about it. This one's Mello and Matt. I'll add an L and Light one some time soon...

* * *

_-----11:30-At Home-----_

It was an average day, if you were an average person. But when you are characters in a fictional series, even simple trips to the store can end up changing your life.

Mello walked out of the bedroom, yawning and looking very dazed. "Whoa," he mumbled, "What time is it?"

Matt sat on the couch, playing Halo, like every other day. He didn't even pause the game as he turned for a split-second to look at the clock. "It's 11:30 Mells, I thought you were already up."

The blond sat down at the the table, taking a sip of the hot chocolate Matt had made him earlier. "Well I wasn't." He went to the pantry, looking for something more substantial to eat. "What happened to all of my ghirardelli truffles?!" he suddenly screamed.

Not turning away from the TV, Matt replied, "You ate them all yesterday morning, remember? I said 'don't eat them all, you'll yell at me later when they are gone' but you told me to shut it. And then you said 'Matt! Matt! Matt!' And then you sneezed in my tea and you said 'don't worry, it's just allergies'. Remember?"

There was a long, awkward pause. "Oh, yeah. Now I remember." Mello looked in all of the other drawers. "But all that's left is this Hershey's crap! I'm not living on Hershey's! That's the CHEAP stuff!"

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Matt snapped, "I'm not going all the way to Wal-mart for your stupid chocolate!" He finally paused his game. He turned to face Mello, whose face was turning bright red. "Besides, I wanted to go to the bookstore today. There's a sale on manga." He smiled a cheesy smile.

"Which store?" Mello cried, "Is it Borders? They have truffles at Borders!"

Matt sighed, turning his game back on. "Sure... It's Borders." He shot and killed an alien creature. "They have those sales from time to time, and I want to see if there are any new series."

"Well what are we waiting for?!" Mello exclaimed. He started running for the door.

"You know you are wearing pajamas right?" Matt remarked. He continued killing aliens. "And the store isn't open until 1. It's Sunday."

He stopped midstride. "Fine. We'll do it your way." He went to the bedroom to change into his leather ensemble.

_-----1:00-At the Store-----_

"Wow! I didn't know they expanded their manga section!" Matt exclaimed. He ran over to the middle of the store, where shelves were stacked high with backwards japanese books. Plushies from different series surrounded the shelves and other japanese treats were on display. "I wonder what I will buy today..."

Mello decended upon the cash registers to empty their stock of truffles. He slapped a $100 bill on the counter. "How much will this buy?" he asked the confused cashier.

As Mello all but threatened the cashier to give him their chocolate, Matt walked along the rows of manga, money burning a hole in his pocket. His eyes focused on a series of books near the bottom of the shelf. It had pictures of creepy creatures along the top. _This looks cool,_ he thought. He picked up the first volume. _Death Note? Interesting._

He thumbed through the first chapter. It was about this guy, Light, who found a notebook that supposedly had powers. _Sounds like a good story._ He took out his wallet. He had no need to, after he hacked into the local bank, he had enough money to line his wallet with benjamins. There were twelve books in the series, but another book, How to Read, looked like it talked about all of the characters. _I might as well buy all of them._

"For the last time, sir, you can't pre-order the chocolate! That's only for books that aren't in the store yet. You have to settle with what is here."

"But I NEED the dark chocolate truffles!" Mello cried, "Matt! He won't give me dark chocolate truffles!"

"Mello, stop being mello-dramatic," he sighed as he picked up the books one by one. He happened to glance at the cover of volume 8. It had a blond guy (or girl?) sitting in a comfy chair with a chocolate bar in his hand. He was dressed in black leather and had a menacing smile on his face. _It looks like..._

"OH MY GOD!" Matt shouted. All of the shoppers turned to look at him. He dropped all of the other books and ran to the registers where Mello had the cashier in an armlock. "Mello! Look at this!"

The blond turned his head, keeping to poor man in an armlock. "What the hell?! That's me!" He took the book from Matt, releasing the cashier. "What is this?"

"It's a series called Death Note," Matt replied, "It's about this guy who finds a notebook that can kill people! Doesn't that sound exactly like what's going on now? Weird."

Mello looked through the book, using his speed-reading training from Wammy's. "This is so creepy. That's me! and there's Near and-

"Where am I? Am I in the book too?" Matt butted in.

A long pause. "No."

"Awww..." _What a stupid series. _"So what's going on? Is it talking about stuff that's happened?"

"Yeah... It knows about my time with the Mafia."

"But... how?"

"I don't know Matt. I don't know."

They looked through the book, amazed at how much it knew about the Kira case.

"So this Light Yagami... is he Kira?" Matt asked.

"According to this book he is." Mello replied. _Yes, I bet Near doesn't know about this! _he thought to himself.

"Mello, if it knows about the past, does it know about the future?" Matt ran back to the manga section, gathering up all of the books. "Let's look at the last volume!"

They opened the book towards the middle. Mello read at a blinding pace, making Matt unable to read half of the words.

"Who's this Takada person?" Matt asked.

"I don't know her, but, she seems familiar."

They read more.

"Oh, look! There's me!" Matt exclaimed, pointing at the page with a big grin on his face. "I look awesome!"

Rolling his eyes, Mello turned the page.

Two pages later, the scene was a little darker.

"M-Mello? Did I really just-?" His face sank. Mello closed the book, unable to read any more. "I just appeared! How could I just...?"

"This is sick," Mello stated solemnly. He put all of the books back on the shelf. "I'm not paying for that."

The two walked out of the store, Mello with a bulging shopping bag of chocolate one hand, and his other arm over Matt's shoulders.

"Next time, let's go to Walmart," Matt sighed.

* * *

**Ummm...:** That actually ended on a sad note... Wasn't expecting that. I'll make a L and Light one soon, and I'll make more if it's requested, but... I can't take any more sadness! I'll end the next one on a happy note. I'm gonna go cry now. (;_;)


	2. Light&L

**Manga Madness**

**(L and Light)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note or any of the characters! (Except for possibly a few random thrown-in people) I also do not own Hikaru No Go.

**Final Words: **I'm still sad about the ending of the first story... (/_\) Hopefully writing this next story will make me feel better. This one will be much less serious (I hope!). You see... I'm one of those people that starts out thinking one thing, but the story takes over. Well... here goes nothing!

Review Please! I'll even do analogy for you! Reviews : Me :: Cake : L

-----2:30- Task Force Headquarters-----

It was an average day, if you were an average person. But when you are characters in a fictional series, even simple trips to the store can end up changing your life.

It was a week or so after the task force moved to their new building. Ryuzaki and Light sat at their computers, chained together. Ryuzaki stared blankly at the screen, watching a surveillance tape for the twentieth time. Light's fingers tapped on the keyboard idly. _I'm so bored..._ he thought.

Matsuda had nothing to do either. He bugged Aizawa, trying to tell him another joke that he found on the internet. "Oh c'mon Aizawa! Just one more! 'What does a termite eat for breakfast?'"

Light sighed. You know it's a boring day when you start eavesdropping on Matsuda's jokes. _Maybe I should read a book._ He got up from his chair and started to walk to the study, forgetting about the handcuff on his left hand. When the chain was so tight that he couldn't walk any further, he pulled on it. When it didn't budge, he looked over at Ryuzaki, who looked a little annoyed at him.

He paused his surveillence footage. "Yes, Light-kun?" he sighed. He also looked exhausted.

Light turned to face him. "Can we go to the study for a bit? I was thinking about a book that could help with this case. I thought I saw it there when you were showing us around." He really just wanted to get away from the gray-on-gray of the investigation room.

"I don't see why we can't," Ryuzaki replied in his aloof, monotone voice. He shut off the computer, making sure he saved the video in his private, password-locked file first.

Matsuda looked up from Aizawa (who was trying to calmly tell him that he didn't care about the eating habits of termites) just as Ryuzaki stood up. "Are you going to the study? Can you get me the next book in "Hikaru No Go"? I'm done with the fifth one and in the next one, Hikaru meets another group of more serious Go students!" His eyes stared into space, lost in thought.

"O-okay Matsuda, I'll get your book." Light stammered. _Seriously, that guy just freaks me out sometimes!_

-----3:00- Task Force Headquarters (Again)-----

Light and Ryuzaki returned from the study to no avail. It seems that the book Light was looking for was no longer there. _I swear I saw it just the other day!_ he thought angrily. _It seems I'll have to just find something else to do._

When they returned to the investigation room, Matsuda was talking to Mogi about manga. "Mogi, I can't believe you haven't read Hikaru No Go yet! You have to read it. I love the artist's drawing style. The characters look so cool. Light's getting the next one for me. I'll show you it later."

That's when Light remembered. _Oh crap! I forgot his stupid manga. _Knowing Matsuda, there would be no end to his whining about it. Besides, there were no manga series in the study to his knowledge. _Looks like he'll have to read it some other time._

L looked completely bored, like he always does. "That was a waste of time," he stated matter-of-fact-ly. "Now can I watch that footage from Aoyama again, or do we have to go to a bookstore or something?"

"Of course not Ryuzaki," Light sighed.

Finally Matsuda understood the situation. "Light... Where's my book? Didn't you see it?"

"No I-" Light was about to reply, but Ryuzaki interrupted him.

"I took the matter into my own hands, Matsuda, and I did not see the volume you specified."

"Oh..." Matsuda slouched in his chair.

"Couldn't you read it online?" Light asked, trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, but you can't read the author's notes online... Oh well."

"Well... we could go to the store and-"

Ryuzaki cut him off again. "That's out of the question, Light. If I am seen by Kira-"

"And what are the chances that Kira will be at the Border's down the street?" Light asked, knowing Ryuzaki's answer.

"...Slim to none." He sighed. "But Matsuda can-"

Suddenly the monitor flickered to life. Misa was crouched in front of one of the cameras. "-and it should... Yay! It worked!"

Light ran to the microphone. "Misa! How did you turn on the monitor?!"

"It was easy, I just pressed a button on one of the cameras." She smiled. "I'm so smart! Now I can talk to you whenever-"

Light turned off the monitor. "We're going to the store. Now." He dragged Ryuzaki out the door, getting out of there before Misa turned the monitor back on.

-----3:45- Borders-----

"Light, I don't think this is a good-"

"Don't worry Ryuzaki, This will only take a few minutes,"

The two walked over to the manga section of the store, trying to keep a low profile. _What a weird place... _Ryuzaki thought. He had never seen so many books in one place.

While Light looked for the 6th book of Hikaru No Go, Ryuzaki couldn't help but notice a group of teenage girls staring at them from the cafe area.

"Are they...?" one asked quietly.

"Light..." Ryuzaki started.

"Not now Ryuzaki, come one, we have to look it up on the computer."

As they walked over to the computers, Ryuzaki happened to here one of the girls squeal, "They are! It's Light and L!"

"Light..." Ryuzaki started again, but the man behind the counter interrupted.

"May I help you with something?" He asked cheerfully.

"Yes," Light answered, "I'm looking for the 6th book of Hikaru No Go, but it wasn't on the shelf."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Someone just bought all of our Hikaru No Go books the other day. I think his name was Matsui. But we do have another series by the same author of Hikaru No Go. Would you be interested in that?"

"No thanks..." Light sighed.

"Are you sure? You guys seem like the type who would read it." The man insisted.

"Uh... sure." Light replied. _It's not Hikaru No Go, but maybe Matsuda will be less whiny about it if I got him a new series to read..._

The Border's employee walked over to the manga section again. He scanned the shelves, finally picking up a book with the title _Death Note_. "Here it is," He looked at the cover and back to Light. "Hey, you even look like the main character!"

_Death Note..._ Light thought, _Sounds familiar. _He turned to Ryuzaki. "Do you think he'll like it?" But Ryuzaki wasn't paying attention. He was too focused on the girls at the cafe.

"I know!" another girl cried, "We have to tell her!"

"Ummm... I guess I'll look at it," Light mumbled. He took the book from the man. Suddenly he felt really strange. Memories flooded back to him, and he supressed a shiver. _Have I won yet?_ he thought. He hadn't expected to regain his memories by touching a manga book. He looked at the back cover.

_'Light Yagami is an ace student with great prospects- and he's bored out of his mind. But all that changes when he finds the Death Note, a notebook dropped by a rouge Shinigami'... How is this possible?! _

He flipped through the book in disbelief. Of course, everything from when he first picked up the notebook to when L started working with the police was in the book. He looked through the next book. _What the hell?! They even know about Raye Pember! How does this book-_

His thoughts were interrupted by a shriek from another girl. She apparently had been in the bathroom and hadn't seen Light and Ryuzaki walking in. "OMG! It's Light and L!"

Suddenly a swarm of fangirls decended upon the two confused boys. They crowded around them, trying to take pictures and declare their love. One even took out a pair of scissors and tried to cut off a lock of L's hair.

"We have to get out of here!" L cried as a couple fangirls attempted to get his autograph. He all but climbed over them to get to the door, Light being pulled through the crowd by his handcuff. He dropped the bookin all of the confusion.

Once they were out of the store and safely in a dark alley (If you would call that safe...), Light shook his head, "What was all that about?" He forgot all of his memories of Death Note, and only remembered the swarm of fangirls attacking them out of nowhere.

"For once, I have no idea," Ryuzaki said in disbelief. "All I know is that I'm ordering my books online from now on."

* * *

**Heh heh...**

Did you like it? I feel really guilty because I'm writing this when I should be working on an essay... I have another day to type it! ^^' I can do it then! I couldn't resist finishing my story!

I also need ideas for the next unfortunate characters to write about... Who should it be? *Laughs evilly*


	3. Near

**Manga Madness**

**(Near)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note or any of the characters! (Except for possibly a few random thrown-in people)

**Final Words: **You asked for it! Here's another chapter, this time featuring everyone's favorite albino genius... Near! I finally thought of a situation where he can get his hands on a book. ^^

I'm really mad at myself because I didn't think of the fangirls until I got to the L and Light chapter... But I guess it'll get a little repetitive if I keep adding them in.

This one's mostly from Halle's perspective. I don't know why... It just ended up like that ^^'. For some reason, she seems like she's Near's mom or something...

This one is more serious, because I get that kind of vibe from Near- Like he'd kill me if his story was all weird like Light and L's.- So sorry if you wanted something more like their's.

* * *

It was an average day, if you were an average person. But when you are characters in a fictional series, even simple trips to the store can end up changing your life.

-----5:30- SPK HQ-----

Near sat on the floor of the SPK's headquarters, constructing a giant skyscraper of legos. From the outside, it looked like a rainbow building, but if you looked from one side, you could see rooms with furniture and little people inside.

Halle walked into the room, returning from another day of guarding Takada. "Wow..." she marvelled at his building. She was used to arriving back to headquarters with Near's toys all over, but this was a masterpiece. She shook her head. _I have to be professional,_ she thought. "Um, where's Rester?"

Near placed another brick inside one of the rooms. "I sent him on an errand," he replied, "He's been out all day,"

_Rester's gone? Leaving Near all alone? _"Do you want me to make you something to eat?" she asked, suddenly realizing what how long 'all day' meant. _Stupid Rester! Why the hell would you leave him like this? He doesn't know how to cook!_

"Nah, I'm fine," he sighed, "I made some lunch earlier."

Halle's eyes widened. _He actually made food? _She ran down the hallway, into the kitchen, expecting to see it engulfed in flames. When she saw the not-burning room, she sighed with relief. But she soon noticed that the kitchen wasn't exactly as she had left it. Ingredients for a peanut butter and jelly sandwich covered the floor, were smeared on the walls, and oozed all over the counters. She avoided the discarded bread, peanut butter, and jelly to check the ovens, blenders, and toasters. Everything was off, but she had a big mess to clean up. _Well, I can't really punish him... he's my boss._

-----7:30- SPK HQ-----

"Phew!" Halle sighed as she scrubbed the last bit of jelly off of the wall. She checked her watch. _7:30 already? And Rester's still not back... I usually leave around now to watch Takada's room while she meets her friend, but maybe I should stay...?_

She walked towards the main room of the headquarters. _I guess I'll have to- OH! _She gasped. Near's skyscraper now had a miniature city below it, complete with gardens, cars, and even a little dog. It looked like it had been abandoned for quite sometime, however. Near was now sitting in front of one of the security monitors. Was Commander Rester back?

She walked up, not sure if she should ask. She peered over Near's shoulder. Sure enough, the image showed Rester passing through the various security checkpoints in the building. _Looks like he's returned. _"Near, since Rester is back, should I take my leave now?"

"Yes, Halle. That would be okay." he sighed, "And don't forget to come back with a full report of what happened."

"Of course,"

Just then, Rester walked into the room. He carried a huge box with him. "I've brought the merchandise you asked for," he stated, exhausted. Near got up from his chair and opened the box. Inside were various toys and games.

"Thank you, Rester. And did you bring the other items I've specified?"

"Yes, but I had to have them shipped to us." He finally turned to Halle, leaving Near to organize his new toys. "Hello Halle. You usually aren't here so late."

"I was just about to leave," she replied. _Other items? Probably some limited edition transformer or something... _"It's just about time for Takada's meeting," She checked her watch. "Crap! I'm going to be late!" She ran out of the room, grabbing her coat and her keys.

-----9:00- SPK HQ-----

A brown truck pulled up to the headquarters. The package had arrived. Rester met the delivery woman at the front door, as to avoid her becoming suspicious of all of their security equipment. Near watched it all from the giant monitor in the main room. _So here they are... These could help solve this case once and for all._

When Rester returned, carrying an even larger box this time, Near immediately opened the box. Inside were Death Note books, plushies, novels, movies, and more. "And all of these are under the name Death Note?" he asked, eyeing a Misa plushie suspiciously.

"Yes Near. I searched the internet for anything containing the words 'Death' and 'Notebook' and these appeared on every search engine."

Near pushed all of the plushies out of the way, clearly looking for something specific. "And these all started from a series of books?"

"Affirmative,"

Finally Near found the first book in the series. He read the first few pages. _Light Yagami... So this is Kira. And he has the same last name as one of the Japanese Task Force members, the one who said he would kill Kira and then himself. So these books really do know what is going on..._

"Thank you, Rester. I truely believe that these will solve the case for us," He said as he tried to drag the box out into the hallway. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of reading to do."

* * *

**Near, Near, Near...** You just had to cheat, didn't you? When I thought of Near finding the books, I knew he'd use them to solve the case. ^^

**So this is it? **I guess this is the last chapter... Unless anyone wants another one. I know I've run out of scenarios ^^'.


	4. Matsu&Misa

**Manga Madness**

**(Matsuda & Misa)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note or any of the characters! (Except for possibly a few random thrown-in people)

**Final Words: **Back by popular demand! (And because I laughed at the idea) It's another chapter of Manga Madness! This time, our unfortunate guests are Matsu and Misa. I love writing about Matsuda as Misa's manager anyway, so I love this idea. Let's see what fun I can have with these two... ^^

* * *

It was an average day, if you were an average person. But when you are characters in a fictional series, even simple trips to the store can end up changing your life.

-----Set of "High School Musical 4: Going to Japan"- 2:30-----

"Aaaaand... Cut!" the director hollered, "That's a wrap, folks! See you all tomorrow!"

_Phew... What a day! _Matsuda thought to himself. _It was a lot of work, but at least now I can go back to headquarters and take a break. _He walked onto the set, ready to congratulate Misa for another job well done. _Today's the last day of shooting for her, so we should go get ice cream or something..._

Misa was talking to the other actress in the scene. "Oh yeah! We should totally hang out this summer, before the movie premieres," she squealed. _Wow, she looks so happy, _Matsuda sighed, _She is always so bored at headquarters. She should be able to get together with friends more often, and not feel like someone's watching her. _He sighed again, feeling like a total jerk. _But it's not my fault. It's all because of Kira._

He shook his head. Now was not the time to feel guilty. He had to be Misa's manager above all else. He walked a little closer, "Great job Misa Misa!"

Misa tackle-hugged Matsuda, smiling her all-too-cute smile. "Yay! Since we ended a little early, now we can celebrate, right Matsu?"

"Of course Misa," he smiled, "Now what do you want to do? We could go clothes shopping, or get something to eat, or..."

"Hmmm..." she pondered, "Why don't we go shopping?"

"Great idea!" he exclaimed a little too joyfully, "I heard there are a lot of sales going on around now," _Maybe I can get some deals on manga and-_

Suddenly the director interrupted his thoughts, "Misa Misa! Producer Aiko wanted to talk to you!"

"Oh, okay!" She called back, "Bye Megumi! Bye Matsu!"

"Bye Misa Misa! I'll talk to you soon, 'kay?" Megumi called.

-----Outside Misa's Dressing Room- 4:00-----

Matsuda knocked on Misa's dressing room door. "You ready yet?" he shouted. He was so anxious to go shopping, he couldn't stand it anymore.

"This is the fifth time you've asked me!" an annoyed Misa hollered back from inside, "I can only put clothes on so fast!"

"Ha Ha! That's what she-"

"SHUT _UP!_"

-----Aoyama- 4:35-----

"Yay! Shopping!" Misa exclaimed, jumping out in front of a moving car as she ran across the street, "I haven't gotten new clothes in _Forever!_"

Matsuda looked around, _There has to be a bookstore somewhere!_ "Wait up, Misa! Be careful!" _But Misa's safety is priority number one! Numero uno! I'll have to get books later..._

She stopped in front of a designer boutique. In the window, a mannequin was wearing a lacey dress with a frilly skirt. "Ooh! Matsu, we HAVE to look here!" But as soon as he caught up, she was off and running again.

This time, she carefully weaved between people until she stopped at the window of a cafe with cats inside. "Matsu! Matsu, come here! Look! This place is full of cats! I heard it's all the rage right now." This time he finally caught up. "Ooh Matsu, aren't they adorable? I want a cat!"

Before he could even catch his breath, she ran to another store. There were less people in her way this time, so Matsuda had an easier time following her. As he ran, he could have sworn he saw a bookstore, but he didn't have time for that now. He watched her stop in front of a pet store, peeking into the window to look at the kittens. He caught up to her just in time to see a cute calico kitten come up to the window, pressing its paws up against the glass. "I wish I could get a cat..." She mumbled, "But I don't think Ryuzaki would let me keep it."

Matsuda sighed. "Yeah, he probably wouldn't." _Another thing that investigating her is depriving her of..._

Misa noticed Matsuda's sad expression. "Hey, Matsu, we've been stopping at all of the stores I like, but why don't we go to a store you pick out?"

He was caught off guard. _Misa... _he thought, "Umm... Well if you really want to..."

"Sure! We can go to the cat cafe later!" Misa smiled.

"Well, okay. I was thinking about going to the bookstore to find some new manga to read."

"Sounds like a good idea. I can get some magazines!" the model exclaimed, "To the bookstore!"

-----Borders- 5:15-----

"What books are you getting?" Misa asked as they walked into the store.

"Well," Matsuda started, "I've run out of new books to read, so I was going to look for a new series to start,"

"Cool! Tell me if you find something interesting. I've been looking for something new to read," she said, "Bu for now, I think I'll find a magazine to read."

Matsuda showed her to the magazine racks, then walked over to the shonen section of the store. _Hmmm... So much manga to choose from._ He scrolled down the shelf of books, looking for anything that caught his interest. But everything looked so ordinary. But towards the middle of the first shelf, he saw a series that piqued his interest. '_Death Note'? Sounds different..._ He took out the first book, looking at the front cover. _Oh yeah! This was that other series by Obata-san that I heard about. _

He thumbed through the first few pages. _Haha... The main character in this series has the same name as Light! He'd get a kick out of that. _He looked further through the book. _How cool! He's the son of a detective too!_ He looked at the back cover. _'Light Yagami is an ace student with great prospects- and he's bored out of his mind. But all that changes when he finds the Death Note, a notebook dropped by a rouge Shinigami'. Weird..._

He looked through the book again. _There's even a character called Matsuda in this too! And a Mogi! And an Aizawa! What is with this book? _He turned the page. _They are even talking about an L too?! _

"Misa Misa!" he called, "You have to see this series!" But when he turned to the magazine rack, he didn't see the model. But he did see a huge group of fans where she once was. _Uh oh... I forgot about the possibility of Misa's fans finding her here. _He dropped the book, running to her aid.

But amazingly, the idol didn't have a scratch on her. She had the fans somewhat under control, signing their purchases. "And what's your name?" she asked a girl.

"M-My name's Emi," the starstruck girl stammered.

"Okay," Misa said, writing her signature on the cover of a 'Spring Eighteen' magazine. She noticed Matsuda when she gave the magazine back to the girl. "Oh, hi Matsu!"

"Misa! You have to see this manga! It has Light, and the Chief, and me, and-"

"Oh! How interesting!" she gasped, "Okay, everyone! I have to do some shopping, so if you'd just..." she started.

The small crowd was cooperative, allowing her to go over to the manga section without a fuss. Most continued with their shopping, but some stayed to gawk at Misa.

Matsuda lead Misa to the shonen section of the store. "It's called 'Death Note'!" He all but tossed the book at her.

Misa caught the book, and let out a little gasp. Her memories returned, but not as dramatically as if she had touched a real Death Note. She looked at the book with a confused expression. _How could a simple manga make my memories return?_

She looked through the book, grateful that Matsuda hadn't taken the book too seriously. "What do you think?" he asked.

"Ummm... well it sure seems like an interesting series," she replied.

"I think we should show this to Ryuzaki," Matsuda stated. He took a copy of all of the volumes.

_Oh no! _"Eh... You really think Ryuzaki would be interested in this? He doesn't seem like the type."

"But I think-" he started.

Just in time, a group of teenage girls walked into the store. They were chatting about some cute boy at their school, but stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of Misa. "OMG! It's Misa Misa!" one cried.

The girls ran across the store, grabbing all of their Misa merchandise out of their purses. "Can you sign these?" they all squealed.

Misa took out a pink pen and started signing their stuff. One finally noticed that she was holding a manga book in her hand. "Death Note...?" she gasped, "Do you read 'Death Note' Misa Misa?"

"Umm... Not yet, but I was going to start it," she replied.

"Ooh!" another girl squealed, "If Misa Misa is reading it, I'll start too!" She grabbed a copy of the manga off of the shelf. "Can you sign my copy?"

"Oh, sure!" She replied. She signed the book, adding little stars to her signature.

After she had signed all of their stuff, the group of girls had to go. "Thank you so much Misa!" they called back.

Misa still was holding onto the first volume of 'Death Note', so she still had her memories. Matsuda decided that Ryuzaki wouldn't want to be bothered by a manga series.

"So, do you want to start heading back?" Matsuda asked.

"Awww.... but I-" she started, but suddenly she felt a stabbing sensation in her heart. She collapsed to the ground, still clutching the book.

"Misa?!" Matsuda checked her pulse. There was none. He took the book from her cold, dead hands. "This is all your fault!" he screamed at the book, tossing it to the ground. He knelt down beside Misa's lifeless form.

But as soon as the book touched the ground, Misa's eyes opened. Her memories were gone. "Whoa... What happened?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes as if she was waking up from a nap.

Matsuda helped her up. "You must have fainted or something," he gasped, relieved. _Of course... She just fainted. That's the only explanation._

"Matsu..." she said drowsily, " Can we go to that cafe now?"

Matsuda checked his watch. It was getting late. Ryuzaki was probably wondering why he wasn't back yet. "Misa..." he started. But he just couldn't tell her no. "Sure we can go."

The two walked out onto the crowded Aoyama street, wondering what they were going to eat.

* * *

**Ta Dah! **This will be the final installment of 'Manga Madness'. I can't believe I'm ending it, but I want to work on some newer stuff. Thanks to all of you who read it! ^^


End file.
